Shenko with a side of what?
by eternalshiva
Summary: Kaidan, Shepard and what? Memes, Tumblr and a tired author equals weird dabbles and don't take this seriously, or we'll need to have words.


**Shenko with a side of what?**

**_**Disclaimer**_ -** Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

This isn't beta'd

* * *

><p>Shepard blinked in delighted surprise for a split second, but without delay, she narrowed them suspiciously at the Major.<p>

Why was he in her cabin, in a towel?

"Shepard..." his voice lusted across the way, she blinked again.

"Uh."

She's said more intelligent things before, she was sure - but they didn't require her brain to digest the sheen of dampness sliding across the skin of her current confusing love interest.

_Didn't they just escape earth? When did he have time to take a shower?_

The commander looked around her cabin, the fish tank _bloobed_ in response to her inquisitive glance. _The fish are alive...?_ Well, considering she hadn't been aboard the ship in six months to kill them, she assumed anyone without the affinity to destroy everything they touched could keep them alive... she supposed.

She glared at them.

"Shepard...?" Kaidan quirked his head slightly, watching her with those honey rhum eyes that made her belly flip flop on good days. Her attention drew to him instantly, a shiver running down her spine, the instant greed of her need obstructed her logic

"Alenko...?"

_Brilliant reply, he's not Wrex, you twit. _

He stepped from away from the bed, seemingly glidding across the cabin, she frowned - then swallowed nervously.

That mass of naked muscles was headed her way, those brown sultry eyes were calling for her to forget everything and just succumb to his tentalising skin.

Oh, she wanted to touch him, it - everything that was Kaidan.

Shepard licked her lips, his hands reached for her arms and she stood still. Panic gripped her and she couldn't move.

_Wait, wait, wait. _Her mind screeched but her body was on an entirely different mission, she let herself be wrapped inside those strong muscular arms, indulger herself in the heat of his skin.

What was she on about, again?

Her brain was muddled scrambled worst than any Prothean Beacon had ever done.

_Oh right. _ She tried to pull away but his lips were on her neck, his tongue slid down across her sensitive skin and her thoughts derailed.

_What the fuck is going on? _She tried to say but all that came out was a groan that was barely Commander Shepard like.

Whatever the sound was, it enticed Kaidan to do it again. She certainly didn't mind serving under _this _Major.

Another nip, her toes curled and she heard his towel drop to the floor. His fingers brushed her bare arms...

Wait, bare arms?

When did she lose her clothes?

She opened her eyes, blinking. Kaidan's lips were distracting her logic, his scent drove her to the brink of helplessness.

_Shepard..._

Oh that whisper he used on her, her insides quivered - she licked her lips again, seeking his but they were moving against her own.

She frowned, focusing for a moment - shushing her lust induced brain to stop reducing her IQ to the level of a rutting Krogan.

"Where..." he whispered, she shivered.

"Where's what?" she gasped in his mouth, praying he wouldn't stop whatever it was he was doing with his fingers around her breast. Her own hands tightly wound into his hair, fighting the gel's control on that weird hump she always wants to poke at when she spoke to him.

"Where are the geth?"

Shepard blinked.

She startled awake, knocking her cold cup of coffee over on the mess table. She stood up, wiping a line of dried drool that escaped her lips and looked around, confused.

_Where the fuck..._

Kaidan stared at her from across the table, one perfect eyebrow raised in question, his lips curled slightly in amusement.

_Oh right... we were going over data pads for the... thing. _She frowned, what thing? _Ugh I'm losing my fucking mind_, damned Alenko and his... distractions.

"Everything alright?" he quietly asked, Shepard flushed a bright red, remembering vividly her brain's malfunction.

"Yeah... sorry," she cursed, realising the coffee had spilled on her data pads.

"So, as I was saying before you decided taking a nap mid-personal debriefing was a good idea," Kaidan chuckled when she shot him a dirty look, he reached over and squeezed her hand as she hurriedly cleaned her mess.

She froze in surprise.

"We have to talk about us."

She blinked.

"Well," she gave him a little smile, "as long as you keep the Geth out of this, I'm all ears."

This time it was Kaidan who blinked weirdly.

"The what?"

Shepard laughed.


End file.
